Decoherencia Cuántica
by Gaheller
Summary: La existencia de la magia se ha revelado ante los muggles gracias a los cálculos de probabilidad de la Computadora Cuántica (CC), con ello comienza el exterminio mágico por parte de las nanomáquinas. Un individuo conoce la forma de desconfigurar a la CC induciendo un decoherencia cuántica, sin embargo ¿Qué sucederá con el mundo una vez la CC entre en esa fase?


_Este fic participa en el reto temático de abril "El Futuro es Ahora" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

_Las cosas que reconozcan como varitas, magos, apellidos, y el contexto general pertenecen a Rowling, lo demás (sí, eso que luce como el producto de una fumada de mandrágora) es mi aporte._

_..._

**_Decoherencia Cuántica_**

_..._

_"…contaminando la tierra con estas criaturas… que no tienen futuro ¡No tienen futuro! ¿Se han imaginado lo que será este planeta dentro de cincuenta años?"._

El orador se detiene y observa a la audiencia con una mueca que pretende ser enojada, y por lo mismo resulta graciosa.

_"Va a ser un enorme y humeante cuenco de mierda"._

Las risas no se hacen esperar.

_"¡Un enorme, humeante, ardiente y apestoso cuenco de mierda gaseosa!"._

Aplausos acompañados de risas resuenan en el aparato con una calidad de sonido deficiente, justo antes de apagarse automáticamente así que no tiene forma de ver al viejo de la disertación continuar su discurso.

Resultaba curioso ver el descaro con el que él se refería al futuro, que era su propio presente, y aquello le hizo sentir un ramalazo de envidia por ese alguien del pasado que se reía de su presente sin la más mínima vergüenza, y sin tener que sufrir el karma de vivir en los tiempos que corrían.

Porque este mundo era literalmente un humeante cuenco de mierda.

— ¡A sus posiciones, señoritas! ¡Ya! ¡Ya! ¡YA! —Sin mencionar que la etiqueta y las buenas maneras pasaron a un segundo plano.

Salir del refugio no era algo que le hiciera especial ilusión, pero tenía que hacerlo pues se había ganado su lugar; tenía mejores habilidades con la varita que otros de su edad, y hay que decir que ese reconocimiento no es, ni mucho menos, un gran logro.

No después de que Hogwarts, la legendaria escuela de magia fuera destruida.

En efecto los muggles los tenían cogidos de las bolas.

A lo lejos pudo ver a las malditas cosas que se acercaban en enjambre. Siempre venían en enjambre; pero todo lo que se podía distinguir a simple vista era una nube gris acercándose a una velocidad pasmosa, arrasando con todo cuanto estaba en su camino. Toda la información que tenían al respecto era que que se trataba en realidad de esas máquinas diminutas que fabricaban los muggles y que enviaban para atacarlos.

En la jerga muggle eran conocidas como nanomáquinas o nanobots; los magos les decían Torpos, nunca supo muy bien el por qué de ese sobrenombre.

—¡Encantamientos _engorgio_ a mi señal! —Rugió la enérgica voz del comandante.

—¡Ustedes, háganlos pedazos!—Señalaba al grupo en donde se había formado.

Hacían lo que podían con lo que tenían, teniendo en cuenta que muchos conocimientos mágicos habían desaparecido.

Tiempo atrás los muggles habían acabado con los más renombrados fabricantes de varitas, también acabaron con sus aprendices y ahora cada mago tenía que procurarse una por sus propios medios. En su caso una bonita Ollivander heredada. De las pocas Ollivander que aún quedaban.

— ¡Tú, Fénix! —Lo llamaban así por poseer una rara varita de núcleo de pluma de fénix. Era un material muy inusual, incluso en la época en que la varita había sido fabricada.

— ¡Señor! —A su lado pasaban sus compañeros entre gritos y ordenes para tomar sus posiciones a las afueras del refugio.

—Fuera de mi vista —El comandante le lanzó un viejo manuscrito que el muchacho agarró por reflejo antes de que le golpeara en el rostro.

— ¡¿Qué?! —alcanzó a decir. Al ver esa cara de evidente desconcierto ante semejante orden, el comandante sonrió y antes de poder siquiera reaccionar, una poderosa fuerza de succión arrastró al chico fuera de ahí.

A Arcturus Potter nunca le gustaron los trasladores.

**...**

La prisión de Keres era todo lo malo que había escuchado. Era casi un mito de donde venía; pero su ajado cuerpo era un testigo más que fidedigno de lo doloroso que era vivir en carne propia ese mito. Allí aferrándose con uñas y dientes a la poca cordura de la que se sabía dueño, entre las punzadas de dolor y el penetrante olor a desinfectante que le oprimía la nariz, se preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto; su respuesta era siempre la misma: No pensaba dejar que su mundo acabara de esa manera.

Tuvo que dejar todo atrás, en su mente no había lugar a dudas sobre lo que tenía que hacer, sobre la misión que debía cumplir. Dejó atrás su vida a su antiguo compañero con sus ideas erroneas por culpa de un sujeto que había aparecido para confundirlos y decirles que lo que hacían estaba mal. En realidad él miso se creyó esa historia absurda. Después de realizar los estudios suficientes decidió que iniciar la decoherencia cuántica era la única forma de detener a la Computadora Cuántica y con ello la aniquilación.

Aunque, bien pensado no había mucho que pudiera hacer en esas condiciones.

De tanto en tanto venían a torturarlo con golpes, preguntas e insultos y luego lo dejaban hecho un guiñapo a merced de ese asqueroso olor a cloro. Ese día no sería la excepción.

— ¿Te crees la gran cosa estando al lado de esos indeseables magos? ¡Imbécil! —Una potente patada se hundió en su estómago, pudo sentir que algo en su interior se rompía. De nuevo.

— ¿Por qué debemos hacer caso a una… máquina?— Balbuceó casi sin aire en un intento desesperado por razonar.

— Si no fuera por la Computadora Cuántica muy seguramente esos magos nos hubieran convertido en sus esclavos ¿Es eso lo que quieres? —Contestó mientras le sentaba un puño en la cara. Sintió un liquido cálido recorrer el rostro.

— ¿No lo ven? —dijo con dificultad —. El problema no son los magos.

Debió hacerle caso a su sentido común que le gritaba para que cerrara la boca, pero no lo hizo.

— ¡Silencio, gusano! —El grito vino acompañado de una nueva patada a un costado que lo hizo caer.

Rebotar contra el frío suelo de metal le recordó el primer golpe que le habían dado. El dolor le recorrió todo el cuerpo como una descarga eléctrica.

El malestar embotó sus sentidos, había perdido las ganas de luchar, no valía la pena. Lo iban a matar a golpes de todos modos. Solo esperaba que se dieran prisa.

_Todos los soldados a sus puestos de combate. Todos los soldados a sus puestos de combate. _Sonó la voz impersonal de los altavoces.

—Magos —dijo uno de sus captores, escupiendo la palabra con desprecio.

— ¿Estás feliz ahora? —gruñó otro.

Estuvo tentado de decirle que no, no estaba feliz, pero la oscuridad en la que se había estado sumergiendo fue mucho más fuerte, lo último que escucho fue el frenético sonido de pasos a su alrededor resonando sobre el metal.

La oscuridad se hizo más profunda, pudo escuchar el cálculo de probabilidades que había alertado a los guardias de Keres, según la CC había altas probabilidades de sufrir un ataque directo. finalmente dejó de prestar atención de forma que la oscuridad que lo acechaba terminó de consumió por completo.

**...**

Caer al suelo después de la asfixiante sensación no lo hizo sentirse mejor. Todavía se aferraba al manuscrito con fuerza, sien embargo su cuerpo no respondía con entusiasmo por lo que su intento de erguirse resultó muy poco digno.

—Vaya, vaya. Y yo que pensé por un segundo que los amantes de los _muggles _nos habían hecho el favor de desaparecer.

Adolorido como estaba levantó la vista para encontrarse con la desagradable mirada de una mujer de piel oscura y cabello negro; no era más alta que Arcturus, aún así emanaba un aura intimidante para cualquiera que no la conociera, y él la conocía demasiado bien como para asegurar que ladra pero no muerde.

—Cállate, Runcorn —gruñó con la esperanza de que lo dejara en paz.

—Nombre y escuadrón —demandó la persona que parecía ser quien estaba a cargo. Era una mujer con una placa que rezaba "McNeal".

—Arcturus Potter. Frente 52 primer anillo de protección.

—Un Potter... —McNeal lo evaluó con la mirada con tal intensidad que al muchacho se le erizó el vello de la nuca—. Creí que habían muerto, al igual que todos los Weasley. —Afortunadamente la mujer tuvo la deferencia de hacer una pausa y quitarle la penetrante mirada de encima, o la terminaría maldiciendo—. Muy bien, solo necesito saber que tan bueno eres en combate aéreo.

—Soy bastante bueno, a decir verdad —contestó automáticamente. Lo suyo no era la modestia, además no mentía ya que era bastante hábil

—Eres bastante estúpido, a decir verdad.

—Mira, Runcorn. No es mi maldita culpa que no hayas dado el nivel en el frente 52.

—Silencio los dos. Dejen de comportarse como críos. Y señorita Runcorn, le alegrará saber que el primer anillo del Frente 52 ya no existe.

—¿Qué? —Jadeó Arcturus mandando al traste su postura de tipo duro y gran guerrero— Pero… Aprendimos a detener esas cosas, con el _engorgio_ ya no eran del todo inmunes a…

La mujer lo interrumpió con un gesto de la mano.

—Eran demasiadas. Pero al menos el segundo anillo consiguió detenerlas antes de que llegaran al refugio.

Siempre eran demasiadas.

—Y no me sorprende que el comandante haya escogido salvarte a ti precisamente —le arrebato el viejo manuscrito que su antiguo comandante había convertido en traslador hacía apenas unos minutos.

Tardó un instante en recomponerse. Así eran las cosas morir no era una novedad y si el comandante había decidido salvarlo, entonces haría lo que tuviera que hacer para honrar su memoria.

—Ustedes tienen una nueva misión —interrumpió de nuevo McNeal. Por supuesto que tenían una misión ¿Por qué otra razón lo sacarían de su puesto?

—¿Qué clase de misión? —Inquirió Alda Runcorn con aprensión.

—Suicida, diría yo. —Sonrió de una forma muy poco alentadora—. Pero el consejo cree que si consiguen penetrar en la prisión enemiga de Keres sin morir en el intento, tendrán que sacar a alguien. Un aliado. Uno importante.

**...**

Su familia se había mantenido resguardada manteniendo el uso de la magia al mínimo. Esos malditos cacharros muggles los detectaban y luego iban a por ellos. También detectaban a los magos cuando se reunían en grandes concentraciones y mandaban a los Torpos, porque los muy cobardes de los mugles no eran capaces siquiera de plantarles cara.

La mejor forma de mantenerse oculto era pretendiendo que no poseían magia en absoluto, eso implicaba no levantar una sola barrera mágica anti-muggles, pues al parecer la CC los detectaba de esa manera con mayor facilidad. Lo habían aprendido de la manera difícil tras la muerte de innumerables familias que se escondían protegiendo sus casas con dichos sortilegios.

En verdad estaban siendo acorralados y aplastados por sus contrapartes no-mágicas; habían tenido tantas pérdidas... ya había visto suficiente como para darse cuenta que no tenían ninguna oportunidad contra los muggles. El juego estaba arreglado y ellos estaban en el peor lado del tablero.

—Thaddeus —Lo llamo su madre.

—¿Qué ocurre? —contestó con respeto.

— Tenemos visitas.

No se sorprendió al no haber sentido algún encantamiento alarma saltar ante cualquier irrupción en sus terrenos, ya se había acostumbrado a la falta de cualquier cosa mágica que delatara la presencia del enemigo.

— ¿Quién es este pobre hombre? —preguntó su madre en un tono preocupado a uno de los magos que había traído un bulto de carne en bastante mal estado.

—Un herido, madre ¿Qué más da? —Amaba a su madre, pero lo ponía de los nervios que fuera tan excesivamente amable con desconocidos.

Bien pensado si ella no tuviera esa personalidad, muy probablemente ella no sería su madre.

Se preparó para atender al su paciente. No le gustaba que le llegaran todos los heridos a su casa, ya que cada vez que traían un herido de combate el lugar resultaba un poco menos seguro, razón por la que se limitaba a atenderlos como mejor podía con su actitud más huraña, eso sí, siempre que no le llevaran a todos los malditos moribundos de cuanta batalla sucedía y concentraran una gran cantidad de magos en un mismo lugar, no tenía motivos por los que pudiera quejarse realmente.

De todos modos la tecnología muggle era bastante eficiente en eso de aniquilar y muy pocos eran los que podían escapar para contar el cuento.

—Y tú eres… —preguntó al mago que parecía estar en buen estado. Su ropa estaba manchada de la sangre de su compañero, pero lucía sano.

—Me dicen "Fénix" pero pueden llamarme Arcturus. Arcturus Potter —especificó.

_"Fénix",_ pues valla apodo más imbécil y resultó siendo un Potter para más coraje.

Hizo señas a su madre, y ella se alejó hacia una estantería de madera de dónde sacó unas cuantas botellitas. Las mismas que usaba siempre para tratar a los magos que perdían alguna extremidad, también extrajo unas pociones para regenerar la sangre y calmantes pues el shock siempre era fuerte en los casos más violentos, y por cómo estaba el sujeto, bañado en su propia sangre, seguro había tenido un encuentro poco amistoso con los Torpos.

Se quedó de piedra al quitarle la ropa y ver los moretones que invadían su cuerpo. Los Torpos nunca dejaban esas marcas. Siempre atacan a desintegrar a sus víctimas, los deshacían y simplemente sus cuerpos quedaban en nada, como si un brazo, una pierna, un pulmón no hubiesen estado allí antes. Esos bichos eran obscenamente meticulosos cuando debían deshacerse del enemigo.

Esas heridas claramente las había hecho otro humano.

Fingió tomarse las cosas con calma cuando agarró el monóculo de cristal para revisar el aura mágica del hombre. No confiaba en Potter y podría jurar que le habían traído a alguien que estaba seguro no querría ayudar.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sin creer lo que estaba viendo a través del cristal.

— ¡¿Qué es esto?! —Rugió indignado apartándose cuanto pudo del cuerpo, como si estando cerca pudiera contaminarse de alguna peste asquerosa.

_"Lo sabía"_, pensó mirando a Potter con furia.

—Si no quieres una maldición asesina en medio de los ojos saldrás ahora mismo de mi casa y asegúrate de llevarte la basura contigo, Potter.

—Espera. No es...

— ¿Eres sordo o estás mal de la cabeza? ¡Dije fuera!

—Thaddeus…

—Mamá, no pienso ayudar a un apestoso muggle.

—Escucha, Nott. Este no es un simple muggle

— No me digas ¿Los hay peores?

— Este en particular —dijo haciendo especial énfasis en la palabra particular — está dispuesto a ayudarnos. Lo juro por mi magia.

Nott evaluó a Potter con la mirada, sopesando si creerle o reventarlo a maldiciones.

— Es un squib.

**...**

— ¡Mierda! No lo saqué de ese lugar para dejarlo morir.

Por lo que sabían, desde que habían logrado salir de la prisión de Keres, la CC rastrearía todas las posibles ubicaciones de Alan, calcularía rápidamente la probabilidad de cada una de esas ubicaciones y muy seguramente atacaría las que tuvieran una probabilidad 100 a 1, o quizás la CC consiguiera dar con ellos en un cálculo de 1 volcaría todo su arsenal contra ellos.

En verdad tenían muy poco tiempo como para perder discutiendo con Nott.

—Siempre puedes curarlo tú. Aunque la idea de dejarlo morir se me antoja irresistible —lo miró una vez mas y notó entonces que el hecho de carecer de un aura mágica no era lo único extraño, lo había notado al principio y lo achacó al hecho de que era un muggle, pero ahora reconoció el encantamiento que transformaba el rostro del sujeto.

Apunto con su varita al cuerpo que yacía casi muerto y respirando con dificultad. Pero antes de pronunciar el contra-hechizo una mano se cerró sobre su muñeca.

—En verdad no creo que sea una buena idea —Dijo Potter. McNeal le había dicho que entre menos supiera del sujeto mejor. También le advirtió de encantamientos que ocultaban su verdadera apariencia, Arcturus se sorprendió pero no hizo preguntas. El se limitaba a acatar ordenes.

—lo que tú creas me tiene sin cuidado —siseó Nott deshaciendo con brusquedad su agarre.

Con varios movimientos de varita deshizo los encantamientos. Algunos parecían presentarle mayor dificultad que otros y aguardó en un tenso silencio.

Arcturus vio por segunda vez a Thaddeus Nott apartarse del cuerpo tanto como pudo, con los ojos abiertos como platos y manteniendo la varita en ristre pero en un evidente agarre tembloroso, como si su vida, o su cordura, dependiera de la fuerza con la que se aferrara a aquel objeto.

—Eso es imposible —comentó un susurro apenas audible.

Él mismo estuvo a punto de retroceder cuando observó el verdadero rostro de Alan, si es que ese era su verdadero nombre.

—Imposible no, solo increíblemente improbable.

**...**

Mantenerse fuera del alcance de la CC era crucial, y para la tarea nada mejor que buscar el lugar con menos probabilidades de esconderse, el refugio menos seguro y por lo tanto el lugar que la CC descartaría entre los primeros. Habían optado por las ruinas de Hogwarts. El antiguo y mítico colegio mágico del que sabía por un par de libros muy antiguos que había conservaba su madre.

Potter había ido a recorrer los terrenos del antiguo castillo en busca de algo de comer, mientras él se quedaba a vigilar al squib. Se le notaba la desconfianza y estaba seguro que el hecho de ser una versión mayor de Potter venido del futuro no le resultaba muy reconfortante. ¿Cómo podía ser realmente Arcturus Potter sin magia? Tal vez venía de un universo paralelo, o algo así, porque a pesar de ser físicamente iguales salvando los años que se llevaban, no había nada mas en lo que se parecieran, porque el Potter que él conocía no tenía ni la más mínima idea de artefactos muggles como su alter ego no mágico.

Luego volvió su mirada a Alan -Así se había presentado y así habían decidido llamarlo-. Tomaba apuntes con una intensidad furiosa, que en lugar de escribir parecía que quisiera asesinar el papel con el bolígrafo. Frunció el ceño porque era muy raro ver a alguien no-mágico sin una de esos aparatos en los que suelen guardar sus apuntes.

—¿Cómo sabias que accederíamos a ayudarte?

—Esperaba que lo hicieran. Les conviene mi ayuda ¿no?

—Escuche, squib. No confío en usted —En realidad no confiaba en nadie incapaz de realizar cualquier hechizo.

Thaddeus había sido un mago nacido de muggles, y en cuanto sus padres supieron de su magia lo rechazaron de inmediato. Todo el mundo tenía metido en la cabeza que la magia era una enfermedad, una deformidad y tuvo suerte de que la señora Nott lo adoptara.

—¿Va a asesinarme? —levantó la barbilla en gesto desafiante. —Hágalo. Será peor para ustedes.

Es verdad. Lo necesitan, así que debía confiar sí o sí en él. Pero debe haber alguna forma en la que no dependan tanto de ese hombre. Se giró con brusquedad y apunta su varita la cara del sujeto postrado en frente suyo.

—Me dirás todo lo que planeas hacer. Quieras o no —entonces un brillante haz de luz salió disparado de su varita golpeando al hombre de lleno en el rostro.

**...**

Los magos solían evitar los lugares mágicos como Hogwarts tanto como les fuera posible. Aquellos que mejor podían ocultar sus habilidades se escondían en el mundo muggle con la esperanza de pasar desapercibidos, otros se resguardaban por clanes familiares en lugares muy reducidos, y aquellos con aceptables habilidades mágicas por lo general eran reclutados para mantener lugares imposibles de mover, u ocultar, como el refugio de criaturas mágicas que protegía el frente 52.

—¡Crucio! —resonó potente el grito de aquella maldición dejándolo momentáneamente aturdido. El que Nott lanzara una maldición de ese calibre no significaba nada bueno.

Corrió hacía donde se encontraban sus compañeros. Su otro-yo se ocultaba tras un muro caído recubierto con una fina capa de musgo, mientras Nott apuntaba a una figura que se movía con agilidad , intentó reconocerla, sin embargo el sujeto estaba cubriendo su rostro. Lo que más llamó su atención fue verlo apuntar con una varita ¡Un mago! ¿Qué hace un mago atacándonos?

Sacó su propia varita del interior de la gabardina y lanzó un hechizo no verbal, pero no funciono.

Maldijo para sus adentros.

Aparentemente su rival tenía activado un escudo, y ahora había perdido el factor sorpresa, aún así su ataque fue suficiente como para distraerlo de Nott

—¡Crucio! —cargó de nuevo. En verdad le tenía saña a ese misterioso individuo para atacarlo con esa maldición precisamente.

Al mismo tiempo el otro mago apuntó su varita lanzando un hechizo que Arcturus no supo reconocer.

Ambos haces de luz chocaron en el aire produciendo una suerte de hilo brillante que se suspendía conectando ambas varitas, aquello era algo que Arcturus nunca antes había visto. Nott parecía igual de impresionado pero se aferraba con fuerza a su varita intentando no dejarse ganar. Arcturus no sabía qué podía hacer ¿A qué extraña magia se enfrentaban?

Por su parte Nott lucía agotado. No era un mal mago, pero sus habilidades no bastaban para hacer retroceder al otro sujeto. Tenía que hacer algo por lo que lanzó una maldición, esperando no haber cometido alguna estupidez al hacer eso.

Antes de que el hechizo interceptara a su objetivo, éste soltó su varita y se arrojó detrás de un muro con la agilidad de un felino. La conexión entre ambas varitas se rompió de inmediato y Nott cayó de rodillas respirando con agitación. el pecho le subía y bajaba a gran velocidad. Al parecer había tenido muchos problemas intentando no dejarse vencer.

Se puso frente a Nott con el cuerpo en tensión y la adrenalina recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. Adelante vio la varita de aquel mago, y pudo respirar en paz. Lo habían desarmado. No había manera de que un mago sin varita pudiera vencerlos a ellos dos.

Conjuró un hechizo para deshacer el muro tras el que se ocultaba.

Una vez hubo desvanecido el muro se acerco, tomo la varita del suelo y apunto con la suya al encapuchado que había quedado sin refugio.

—¿Por qué intentas detenernos? —Tenía que interrogarlo, porque no concebía que fuera precisamente un mago el que se pusiera en medio.

—Porque ustedes no saben lo que hacen —contestó y su voz sonó amortiguada por la tela que cubría su rostro.

—Vamos a acabar con esta guerra. Vamos a detener a esa máquina, de esa forma la tecnología muggle quedará inservible. ¡Vamos a ganar!

—No tienes idea de lo que haces, Potter —Muy bien. Eso no se lo esperaba ¿Cómo demonios sabía quién era?

—Si dejas que te vea el rostro, tal vez reconsidere usar la cruciatus contigo.

—¡No lo entienden! —gritó y su voz, esta vez clara se le hizo increíblemente familiar.

En cuestión de segundos el hombre extrajo algo de un bolsillo y Arcturus escuchó un rugido ensordecedor que le atravesó los tímpanos. Nunca antes había escuchado algo similar, y eso que había estado en un refugio de criaturas mágicas. Un grito y el sonido seco de algo que cae pesadamente al suelo siguieron al eco de aquel relámpago infernal hasta que finalmente dejó de retumbar y se sumergieran nuevamente en el silencio de los muros.

Un grito.

Giró bruscamente hacia el origen del grito. Nott todavía de rodillas observaba a sus espaldas a Alan. Su otro-yo yacía en un charco de sangre que crecía en tanto los segundos pasaban.

Estaba muerto. Arcturus Potter estaba muerto ante los ojos atónitos de Arcturus Potter.

Se giró con furia a su enemigo. Su asesino. Dispuesto a matarlo, pero entonces éste bajo el aparato que había usado para matarlo dejandola caer sobre el suelo de piedra y con su mano libre se quitó la capucha.

—Tenía que hacerlo —fue todo lo que dijo.

Arcturus lo observó fijamente, se giro para observar a Nott quien tenía los ojos como platos. Y después se giró nuevamente al otro sujeto.

—Yo también soy Theodore Nott

—¡Imposible!

—No. Solo increíblemente improbable.

**...**

—¿Por qué mi yo futuro perdió la magia y el tuyo no? —Tenía mil preguntas y solo se le ocurrió hacer la más estúpida.

—Porque es un idiota que no quiso esperar y se lanzó al portal _Valdrada_ antes de que estuviera perfeccionado. Consecuencia de ello es la perdida de la magia. Pudiste haber muerto.

—¡Ya estoy muerto!

Bien pensado, todo aquello parecía un mal chiste.

—Ibas a cometer una estupidez. ¡Forzar una Decoherencia Cuántica! ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa por la mente?! ¡¿Acaso quieres asesinarnos a todos?!

—Estoy seguro que tengo una explicación razonable para haberte asesinado, Potter —Interrumpió el Thaddeus Nott del presente, sin permitirle siquiera preguntarle qué era eso de una decohe... bueno, _eso._

—No podía arriesgarme a que se escapara y decidiera acabar con la CC por su cuenta. Tampoco podía dejar que sus conocimientos sobre la CC salieran a flote. Menos aún entre magos.

—Tarde. Me temo —Nott enfrentó a su versión futura con displicencia.

Por respuesta Nott-del-futuro suspiró apretando los parpados como si temiera esa respuesta.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Preguntó Arcturus inquieto.

—Usé el antiguo arte de la legeremancia —ahora su Nott lo observaba a él.

—¿Te metiste en mi cabeza?

—Tenia que asegurarme de que eras de fiar. A decir verdad no entiendo cómo podías saber tanto de la CC precisamente tú.

—Y luego me asesinas. Muchas gracias.

—Te dejare ver lo que vi en tu cabeza de squib aficionado a los cacharros muggles si eso te hace feliz, _Fénix._

—Una paradoja temporal... —murmuró pensativo el Nott-del-futuro y tanto Arcturus como el Nott del presente lo observaron ceñudos.

—¿Quieres explicarnos lo que significa una deco...? —Desde que conocieron a Alan no dejaba de hablar de bits, algoritmos y también de la tal _decorohencia,_ afirmaba que era lo que necesitaba para destruir a la CC.

—Eso básicamente quiere decir que la CC enloquecerá y con ello se cargará a todos los sistemas operativos del mundo muggle,

—¡Genial! —Intervino Nott entusiasmado con la idea.

—Incluidas las nanomáquinas. —Continuó Nott-del-futuro viendo con ceño a su versión más joven—. Esa es la peor parte: Imaginen nanomaquinas capaces de reproducirse a una velocidad increíble modificando las partículas a su alrededor para convertirlas en más nanomáquinas. Estarán completamente descontroladas. Se comerán al planeta entero. Literalmente.

Sonrió de medio lado al ver que Nott ya no parecía feliz —Créanme cuando les digo que nadie quiere ver a una CC desconfigurada.

—¿Geofagia? ¿Es eso siquiera posible?

—Es una probabilidad que se lleva estudiando desde hace más de 100 años. Se le conoce como Plaga Gris.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Lo he... visto. Después de que tú desataras todo este caos. Mi viaje sucedió unos años después y debía pararte, Potter.

De nuevo un rugido ensordecedor, pero esta vez fue el Nott-del-futuro el que cayo irremediablemente muerto con un agujero en medio de los ojos.

—Tienes una percepción de la profundidad terrible, Nott —se irguió el Potter-del-futuro con una herida en un lado del rostro. Al parecer el roce no lo había matado, tan solo aturdido y ninguno se había molestado en tomarle el pulso.

Tanto Arcturus como Thaddeus no tenían idea de qué hacer. Todavía estaban aturdidos por las revelaciones y los sucesos que acababan de presenciar.

—Ya no necesito esto —dijo Alan, el Potter-del-futuro llevaba en una mano la misma arma que lo había herido, y en la otra el libro lleno de sus apuntes, lo lanzó a el aturdido Arcturus quien lo cogió hábilmente en el aire, para que no golpeara su rostro, justo como había sucedido antes de salir del frente 52.

—Fueron de gran ayuda, pero ahora lo mejor es que permanezcamos alejados. —Al momento observó un reloj de lectura directa, bastante antiguo y volvió su vista a ellos —Mi último hechizo antes de perder mi magia por completo los pondrá a salvo.

El silencio era tal que Arcturus Potter podría jurar que era capaz de escuchar el tic-tac del aparato.

—Es hora. Adiós.

Inmediatamente ambos magos fueron arrastrados fuera de ahí por una fuerza proveniente del manuscrito, mientras el Potter-del-futuro se dirigía a cumplir su misión: forzar la decoherencia cuántica.

* * *

APARTADO DE LOS DESCUIDOS: ¿Es o no es un final abierto? Sinceramente, ni yo lo sé. Es más ¿Creen que es un final feliz?

1. La palabra Torpos (como le dicen los magos a las nanomáquinas) viene de los famosos Torposolos XD estuve a punto de llamarlos Nargles.

2. La escena con la que inicio el fic, la del monólogo en TV es un fragmento de uno de los shows de George Carlin "It's Bad for Ya".

3. Usé el apellido Nott porque es un apellido corto (Soy así de perezosa XP) y porque el hecho de que lo usara un nacido de muggles se me antoja demasiado askfjhsd.

4. Sí, priori incantatem en el Nott Vs Nott.

5. Sí. Fue un disparo de una arma común lo que casi mata a Potter-del-futuro. Un arma más compleja podía sufrir los efectos del aura mágica de su portador y quedar descompuesta. Aunque bien pudo lanzarle una roca con una onda a lo Bart Simpson XD

6. Hablando de aparatos inutilizables, las nanomáquinas son las únicas que pueden atacar a los magos porque en mi mente (y solo ahí, gracias a Merlín), de alguna manera por su ínfimo tamaño pueden esquivar (por así decirlo) las ondas mágicas. No sé si me explico, es cuestión de escala. Por ejemplo la tierra va a una velocidad de 1.600 Km/h o la galaxia gira a una velocidad de 161.000 Km/h pero nosotros no lo notamos y no nos afecta en absoluto, algo así pasa con las nanomáquinas, por eso usan el engorgio, para hacerlas de una tamaño visible al ojo humano y vulnerables, pero igual son muchas y si no las consiguen agrandar a todas (que por lo general no lo consiguen, por lo que mencioné anteriormente del tamaño) se joden.

(6-del-futuro)XD .Nott-del-futuro menciona una paradoja temporal y no la puse porque se me alargaba el fic de la manera, así que los dejo pensar en eso. ¡Acepto teorías conspiranoicas! Eso sí, hay varias paradojas temporales a lo largo del fic.


End file.
